freefactionfandomcom-20200214-history
History
=Vivaldi1000/Volcano X= Vivaldi1000 and Volcano X are account names on Runescape created by the same person - the founder of Free Faction. Before Free Faction as many people know it, there were 2 clans.The Holy Knights and the Templars. These clans were ran under the account name of Volcano X. The clan The Holy Knights, co-founded by Dachosenone3 and Helias the P intended to hand-out gifts, advice, and generally be pleasant as a clan. The clan mostly consisted of pleasant Runescapians; who had some RuneScape knowledge and were willing to use their expertise to help others get acquainted, others who were not yet experienced at the game. Volcano made it his vocation to "find the exceptions among the trolls", for Volcano believed that RuneScape was filled with people with vulgar attitudes - 'Internet trolls'. The clan got huge rather fast. But as it got bigger, more corruption was bound to take place. The clan soon had to be closed down. The second clan was called the Templars and was revised by the founders. They realised that their first scheme was corrupted - charity clan turn to scam. They also realised that their ranking system was rather un-organised. The Templars gained bigger renown and was more organised - a few of the members from the previous clan enthusiastically re-joined aswell, However the ranking system was the fuel of feuds. Many members became jealous of higher ranks, and Volcano was but one man, not able to rank everybody. The Templars soon dissipated. And so, Volcano X terminated the clan but not his hopes. He still felt that he could 'filter Runescape of the majority of trolls'. Volcano created a new account, Vivaldi1000. He named his new clan Free Faction. =A Growing Free Faction= Free Faction started as a public clan chat. It used 3 ranks at the time - Lieutenant, Captain and General. Lieutenant was scrapped so things were more fair. Firstly, Free Faction aimed to get lots and lots of people into the clan. Secondly, Free Faction wanted to make the clan a fun place to be, so Ranked Factioners were expected to entertain the clan a little bit when they were online. The clan grew with many sustained members, Dachosenone3 and Helias sadly did not play very often and appreciated the fact that they could not be favoured as leaders; as there were so many other people to consider. This meant a hard time for Vivaldi1000. When Vivaldi was a away for a short period of time. Many members of the clan would deteriorate rapidly, people would simply await for Vivaldi to come back online, defeating the object of a public clan. The spur of advertisement slowed down. Vivaldi1000 felt he had to leave, so he left the clan in the hands of Tnelson3, a brilliant friend of Vivaldi's who would help the clan a great deal. Tnelson had to leave for a week and regretfully left the clan in the hands of a willing Factionier known as Dante Rx... =Dante Rx= Dante started off as a willing clan leader. For a short while, the clan trusted him, because he was trusted by Tnelson, who was trusted by Vivaldi. Dante seemed to ignore the ranking system and ranked his friends, would order the clan to go to clan wars and even turned Free Faction into a private clan for his friends! Obviously, many of the factioniers left the clan. When Vivaldi caught wind of this, he returned. Negotiations opened with Dante for the account (as he had changed the passwords). Dante was reluctant to return the account. Faithful yet confused Factioniers reported that Dante planned to give Vivaldi1000's money away. (Vivaldi has a few million in the bank). Vivaldi recovered his account using "account recovery" rather quickly (he had no choice). Dante was kicked and ignored from the clan and so where his cronies. Ranks returned Vivaldi1000's account lost full wizard (g). Dante responded violently, and as many heretics do, he created an "anti-Vivaldi" clan. He created his own clan called "Free Legion". It sometimes had numbers that rivaled that of Free Faction. Dante had spies himself, but they were quickly kicked when realised. Many Factioniers spied and pestered Dante's clan - Vivaldi said that the clan should "leave Dante alone. He bribes his members with ranks. He will soon feel the pressure of running a clan and his clan will perish". After about a month, Free Legion was never heard of again. After a few weeks of trolling, Dante finally left Free Faction alone. He is seldom reported to be online. As for Tnelson3, Factioniers were rather cynical and understandably angry. Vivaldi, however, understood that being a leader is a laborious task - ranking can only be done by the clan leader, for example. Vivaldi tried to get the clan to empathise with Tnelson. Much of the clan forgave Tnelson - he rarely played afterwards, however. =Vivaldi1000 leaves a second time= Vivaldi no longer found fun in playing Runescape but did find the clan particularly entertaining. His aspiration of an anti-troll clan was pretty much achieved, although, the clan's numbers were not increasing at a very fast rate. Vivaldi was busy otherwise and decided to abdicate himself as the official clan leader. His leadership was handed over to Krip121, who would rather people call her Hannah, another friend of Vivaldi. This time, Vivaldi supplied a 'Free Faction Hierarchy' - people who Vivaldi and Hannah trusted to give advice and have good communication with Hannah. =Reign under Krip121/Hannah= Ranking systems ran okay and people found Hannah to be a very pleasant leader - alot more temporal than the mostly absent or website-dwelling Vivaldi. Whenever Vivaldi did play Runescape, it was as Volcano__X, his higher combat level account. It turns out that Vivaldi worked as a leader in his own rite. He would sometimes tell Hannah what to do during her reign. Vivaldi admits: "I wanted Hannah as a leader. I suppose I did understand that this was an encumbersome occupation, but it turns out that it was beneficial for the clan doing the less hands-on jobs such as ranking myself. It seems that I used her as a representative and the clan managed to advance a lot faster with me working in the background, scheming ideas and having Hannah promote them. Hannah may not have felt the full toll of leadership, such as editing the website and scheming ideas, but she did a very good job as in-game leader". The co-operation lasted a while, but soon, Hannah became rather ill, and pressure as Free Faction leader affected her slightly. For a while, nothing was done. Vivaldi was mostly absent. People weren't getting ranked. Some Factioniers and Ranked Factioniers still had hope and stayed very loyal, yet felt sort of helpless. Evidently, two people playing a singularly important role in the clan did not work, especially if one of them was busy or off RuneScape for a long time. Vivaldi had to scheme something more flexible. =The Free Faction Executives= Another idea schemed by Vivaldi around the time of Christmas 2009 was the idea of The Executives. During Hannah's pro-longed absence, Vivaldi gathered some of his most trusted, frequently present and hardworking factioners and entrusted them with the means to run the clan. At the time, the Executives were Run3mail, Cpt-Magpie, Darth Attack and Hippie Nixon. Volcano/Vivaldi's main account also appointed himself as an Executive. Hannah would also be an executive when she returned. The Executives acted as leaders (and still do), running the clan, ranking people, scheming ideas and the likes. The Clan also made another important change... =The Free Faction Clan Community= Volcano and the Executives noticed that the clan was getting rather large with more leaders working together and by themselves on big or seperate events. It also came to mind that Ranked Factioniers were always treated as "equal", an attitude started by Vivaldi so that the clan can feel alot fairer. The Executives understood that Ranked Factioniers were not selfish and that the clan was full of mostly pleasant and helpful individuals. A change in occupation was needed - No longer would the clan concentrate so hard on equality and advertisement. The clan decided to concentrate more on its community. It included its factioners in on the action alot more. Many people were joining and staying, which was sometimes a problem in Free Faction. The Free Faction clan community is recognised as the golden age of Free Faction. =The Executives Grow= As the clan community continued to develop, so did the need for leaders and the workforce. The Executives found themselves overwhelmed and in serious need of assistance with editting/mantaining the site. Site attendance was at an all time low and people were feeling a bit discouraged. The Executives, led by Volcano, enlisted a new member to their leadership crew: Gluepot1 who prefers to be called Trevor. Trevor was a much needed help and was very good at his work with the website and greatly reduced the workload. Led by Volcano and Trevor, the website went under serious maintenance and made a serious comeback. The website caused the clan chat to become more and more unified. When the Executives once again felt the pressure on, they enlisted the help of Hybrid Cells who was a very chipper and enthusiastic figure who had much skill with video editting, website skills, and art. This brought about a very good balance for the Executives. The Executives are as strong as ever. =Free Faction Currently= Free Faction still does not glorify ranks, still has its Executives (and Hannah is back), still has its Free Faction community and is advancing more and more. Check the "About the Clan" page and join the Vivaldi1000 in-game clan chat to get a better sense of how this truly special clan is getting on!